What Did She Call You?
by pixieface Lust
Summary: The boys muse about their relationship with Ino. How long? What age? all that...but they all really wondered what PET NAME she called each of them...and we find out why Ino had a lot of boyfriends.. -onsehot w/ epilogue- multiple Ino pairings.
1. What Did She Call You?

**What Did She Call You?**

"What's the Kazekage doing in Konoha?" Shikamaru asked as Gaara took a seat with them in the coffee shop. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji were all hanging out at the coffee shop to take their daily dose of caffeine. That's what they had in common. They loved their coffee. Like serious coffee—strong coffee.

"Tsunade arranged a meeting with me…" Gaara said quietly as he moved his chair closer to the table, he wasn't making eye contact, just looking down.

The boys all looked at him with raised eyebrows. Sure, he was feared before and was a total monster, but during the time they first met him, Gaara never showed signs of sadness. Plus the Shukaku had already been extracted from his body, why was he sad?

"Why the long face?" Kiba asked looking at the one sitting beside him. Gaara sighed, and then finally looked up. He looked up to see curious faces looking right back at him. He wasn't a mind reader but he knew what they were thinking: what was going on with him?

"I don't know if I should really tell you this…" Gaara said to them.

"It's fine…it's us. We're not gossips…" Sasuke encouraged, "…well maybe for loud mouth Kiba over there…" he singled the dogboy out. This earned Sasuke a yelled 'Hey!' from the said boy. The onyx-eyed boy chuckled.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll tell you…Ino dum—" Gaara stopped "broke up with me." He rephrased the word 'dumped', he was sad. He really did like Ino.

The boys chuckled, "What?" Gaara wondered a bit angry. Were they laughing at him for getting dumped? What kind of friends were they? Yes. They were now all friends. They love calling Gaara 'the Kazekage' it's just so formal—but they're all really pals now.

"Join the club…" Sasuke said to Gaara. The redhead raised his non existent eyebrow. "huh?" he asked confused.

"Well…we've all dated and got dumped by Ino, too…" Kiba said as if proudly. Well, he said it with a grin. All 4 boys had a grin on their faces. It was like they were happy that they had a new 'club member'—they might just actually form one if Ino dates and dumps another one of their friends.

"All four of you?!" Gaara asked shocked. The four nodded. Then Gaara grinned. Oh misery loves company. "…so tell me about it…" Gaara sounded like a gossip.

The 4 chuckled again, "see…I told you our love life's were interesting…" Kiba told his friends. Neji rolled his eyes. "It is not…just the stories of our past ones…" Neji cleared up. Which earned him a laugh from the rest of the group. Nothing Major, just a light laugh.

"what do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked back.

"well…who was her first _victim_?" Gaara asked making it sound like a crime. The 4 laughed again. His question fit their situation really well.

"That would be me…" Kiba said raising his hand, closing his eyes and sighing at the end. Gaara chuckled, "we were fifteen…if you wanted to know." Kiba added. Gaara nodded, "I did want to know…" he admitted.

"Then…?" Gaara asked. Kiba smirked looking around the table to the next victim.

"me…" Neji said embarrassed a bit, "she was 15 turning 16…" Neji added in the age as well. Gaara looked surprised his eyes grew a bit wider. "15-16?" he asked, "how long did you two become a couple after she broke up with Kiba?" Gaara asked.

Neji shrugged, "uhm…a little less than 2 months…" Neji answered then turned to Kiba for confirmation. Kiba nodded, "yup…fast recovery, eh?" Kiba said turning to Gaara.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah…wouldn't that make you the rebound?" Gaara asked Neji. The Byakugan boy shrugged again, "I don't know…past in the past…" he said. Gaara semi-agreed, "wait…I want to know more details, so—" Gaara was saying until he got cut off.

"I didn't know you were such a gossip…" Shikamru commented. The 3 sniggered. Gaara rolled his eyes, "it's something we all have in common…it interested me." Gaara admitted. "So what more do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara sighed, "just rephrase your answers, who came first, how long, what age and how long the time before her next boyfriend." Gaara told the boys the details he wanted to know.

The boys laughed, this was so unlike _the Kazekage_ to be gossiping like this.

Kiba sighed, he had to go again, "right…so round two. I was first, we were together for like 4 months and we were both 15." Kiba explained. Next came Neji, he too let out a sigh.

"alright, here I go again…so after less than 2 months of Kiba's break up, we were together for 5 months. I was 16 then turned 17 she was 15 then turned 16 during…" he paused, "yeah…" Neji trailed off. It was supposed to be something like 'during our time together' but Neji Hyuga would never say something like that, right?

Gaara nodded, "heh. I understand what you don't want to say…" he told him. Gaara looked around the table for the one who would be next.

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay…third would be me." He admitted, "from what I know Neji and Ino broke up end of September, and we got together middle of January, so I'd say 4 months post break-up time…" Shikamaru started explaining adding a little math in there, "we were both 16 the whole time, oh and…7 months…" he ended.

"Im guessing fourth would be you…" Gaara said turning to Sasuke. He smirked, "who else would the fourth be…?" he said sarcastically. Gaara had put on a blank expression. He didn't like Sasuke's sarcasm very much right now.

Sasuke let out a sigh as well but grinned, "well…she must've really been sad with her break up with Shikamaru her post breakup time was 5 months…" Sasuke explained. "That's pretty long…" Gaara commented. "Heh…some people don't get boyfriends or girlfriends for like years after they've broken up…" Sasuke said to Gaara wanting to make a point that it wasn't a really long post breakup time.

"…and some do…" Gaara countered. "Oh, well…" Sasuke nodded. "anyway, we were 17-18 years old and…" Sasuke was now beginning to smirk at what he would be saying "seventeen months." He said proudly. They were together long.

The 3 boys rolled their eyes at Sasuke, the Uchiha made it seem like they weren't good boyfriends to her. Gaara's mouth dropped as well.

"A year and 5 months…wow." Gaara got out of his system, "…well congratulations to the _avenger_ for lasting so long." Gaara mocked and Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji laughed. Sasuke huffed, "hn." Was all he said. Gaara laughed a bit himself.

"…and how about you, _Kazekage_?" Sasuke asked in his own mocking tone.

"4 months…" he said pouting a bit, "we just broke up a few days ago…" Gaara explained. The guys all raised their eyebrows. "So the whole time Ino was in Suna?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara nodded. "Yikes…" the boys thought.

Then Kiba suddenly laughed, "hey! Hey!" he started, "did she call any of you guys pet names?" he asked laughing. The four others blushed. "SHE DID?! Haha" Kiba laughed. "So, what did you guys get?" he asked them. Sasuke frowned, "what did she call _you_ first?" he shot at Kiba.

Kiba stopped laughing and made a face at Sasuke. But then his look went back to normal and answered simply, "er…well, babe." He put.

The boys chuckled, "wow Kiba…" Sasuke started, "…babe?" the Uchiha started snickering. "Oh yeah…what did she call you, Sasuke?!" Kiba asked impatiently. Sasuke stopped, he raised his chin looking like he had full of pride and answered, "love."

Their table started laughing, "love?! Haha, love?!" Kiba was laughing—unbelieving. "What's so wrong about 'love'? It's…" Sasuke started blushing, "sweet…" he said to them. "love should have been for Gaara…" Neji commented as he grinned. "well…" Sasuke said. Then the rest of the boys laughed at Neji's comment.

"speaking of 'sweet' and me…anyone get 'sweetheart'?" Gaara asked around the table. It would either be Shikamaru or Neji, because it wasn't Gaara. "that would be me…" Shikamaru raised his hand in defeat. The boys all started laughing. "Shikamaru sweetheart!" Kiba mocked, they all started laughing again—of course, except Shika. Then Neji stopped. "wait. Yours was sweetheart?" he questioned, "mine was 'sweetie'" Neji told them.

The 4 others all had their eyes wide in shock and started laughing, "from sweetie to sweetheart?!" Kiba said in between laughs, "wow! What a transition" he said sarcastically. "Ino must've accidentally wanted to call you sweetie but remembered her sweetie was Neji so she made it sweet_heart_…" Sasuke added his side of the joke in between his laughs.

Neji and Shikamaru were both pouting. Their pet names were almost the same. "think about it this way, at least you weren't 'darling', Neji…" Kiba said making fun of the long haired boy, then he shot an accusing look at Gaara.

"don't look at me that way…I was never darling…" Gaara told Kiba. "So, what was yours?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara sighed, "hun, honey (hunny)…" Gaara told them. The boys laughed again. "Oh! This is too good!" Kiba said tearing up.

"Hey…do you guys still have text messages from Ino with her using the petnames?" Sasuke asked. They all looked at each other and nodded guiltily. Sasuke started to laugh again. Then they all took out their phones and showed each other one of many of Ino's messages to them using their pet names.

_babe, i'm getting lunch from  
mcdonalds…you want anything?_

_--_

_hey. how was training, sweetie?_

_--_

_alright. i'm hanging out with Sakura  
for the rest of the afternoon. i'll see  
you later sweetheart._

_--_

_Hi love. dad wants me around the shop  
again, today…you can come over and  
hang out with me for awhile-if you want.  
are you busy or something, love?_

_--_

_Gaara honey, Temari and I are  
shopping for Kankuro. your brother  
needs new clothing-seriously.  
we'll be back before dinner…  
I love you._

_--_

So they all showed each other their phones and sighed. They missed being with Ino. "she was really sweet, wasn't she?" Gaara asked them as he re-read the message. He couldn't describe how happy he was at just a small amount of time Ino was already capable of saying 'I love you' to him. The boys nodded.

"yeah…she was pretty great." Kiba agreed. Shikamaru nodded as well, "yeah. She really is." Shikamaru said. Neji and Sasuke kept silent but they were smiling. Then Sasuke started up another conversation, "so…who called her the pet name back?" he asked grinning.

Kiba frowned, "uhm…me…" he admitted blushing. The boys all laughed, "why?! You guys didn't?!" he asked at them a bit shocked. Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara shook their heads. "I did…but only sometimes. Like very little…" Sasuke was explaining, "…hey 17 months was pretty long. It just grew on me…" Sasuke started saying all those things.

"…still…ya called her the pet name." Kiba told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

So they talked more, teased and trashed talk till they were all happy. Kiba and Shikamaru high-fived laughing at Sasuke and Neji because they weren't in the relationship with Ino when it was her birthday. Plus, Sasuke and Neji got the bad end of it getting her 16th and 18th birthday. Gaara was also relived he wasn't with Ino during the time of her birthday. It wasn't that they didn't want to be with her during her birthday, it's just the most stressful part. They also talked about how Ino would let them down about it so carefully and that they couldn't not like her and how they were still all friends with her, and with each other.

--

"You had a boyfriend when you were in Sunagakure?" Ino's father questioned her.

Ino looked annoyed, "yeah…" she said tapping her foot on the floor.

"why didn't you tell me?" her father asked. "I would have but you might just have me break up with him again in the end…" Ino fired at her father. Plus, she didn't want her dad to be all up in her business—her boyfriend being the Kazekage and all. He made a face, "Ino…" he started.

"No. Wait." She told her dad, "let me speak, please…" Inoichi nodded.

"why is it that everytime I get a new boyfriend, you say they're not good enough for me, or that you want me to break up with them or something?" Ino wondered. As in really wondered. She was getting annoyed at her dad for always messing with her relationships.

He looked down and sighed, "Ino…" he started saying. Then shook his head.

"what?" she asked her dad a bit angry he wouldn't tell her. He sighed again.

"tell me…like why was it okay for me to date Sasuke really long…and I know you like Shikamaru…what was up with that one?" she asked her dad all these questions, what was so wrong about the boys she chose? There was nothing wrong with them, really. Good looking, pretty fun, they really liked her and took care of her…

"In Shikamaru's case, Shikaku and I talked about it and well…we don't really think it's the appropriate time yet. And with Sasuke well…that boy was really able to get on my good side, and starting from scratch. He was good for you but…" Inoichi trailed off.

"But what, daddy?" Ino pleaded with puppy dog eyes going into 'Daddy's-little-girl' mode. He sighed, "but you two were just together for so long…I mean, I never thought that you two would…" he stopped midway yet again.

"Would what?! Last that long?!" Ino practically screamed. Inoichi put on an apologetic smile and nervous laughed. "well…" he said. Ino rolled her eyes. "Dad, please just tell me what your problem is with me having a boyfriend…" Ino nearly begged her dad to tell her. She really wanted to know.

He sighed and finally gave in, "well, truth is dear, I just don't want you to grow up too fast…" he admitted, "…and maybe not get married." He added in quickly, guilty. He braised himself for the worst from his daughter.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" she screamed (fire background around her), "YOU HAD ME DUMP MY BOYRFRIENDS COZ YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO GET MARRIED" Ino yelled. Her dad looked scared but put a smile on his face. "something like that…" he admitted.

"**Great!**" Ino started, "**now I have to apologize to all the boys I've dumped** because of your weird dumb fear…" Ino told her dad and pouted. It wasn't truly her fault she had to dump them…her father just didn't want her to have a boyfriend—like, at all.

**--  
The End.  
(for a little more drama turn to the epilogue. my messages to the readers can be found there too)**


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE.**

"how many boyfriends have you had, Ino?" her father asked her.

"FIVE" she yelled. Then stomped off to look for the guys. She stopped then turned around at her father again, "how do you think this makes me look?" she asked her dad. Her father frowned, "you shouldn't have gotten a new boyfriend after the first, then…" her father tried delivering it in the sternest voice he could muster. Ino frowned, "UGH!! I tried to have a boyfriend you would like, who you'd accept. Apparently there was nothing wrong with anyone to begin with…! You just didn't like the idea of me having one!!" Ino yelled then officially stomped off to look for the guys and apologize.

Ino was walking around and knew that some of her ex's usually hung out by the coffee shop, so after passing the training grounds just to find nobody there, she made her way to the coffee shop. But, by impulse she checked Ichiraku's since it was on the way anyway.

She got to the coffee shop and saw **all her ex's** in one table. Ino gasped. "Even Gaara…" she said, "crap…the worst thing that could happen is that they'd be talking about me." She said getting scared. But she built up enough courage to walk in and go talk to them.

"Speak of the…" Kiba said but didn't finish it. All five boys looked at her with grins on their handsome faces. Ino smiled a nervous smile.

"H-hey guys…" she waved at them, trying her best not to do anything stupid.

"Hey Ino…" Sasuke greeted, smile turning into smirk. "Hey" Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru said, "Hi…" was what Gaara replied. "Grab a seat, Ino…" Kiba suggested. Ino blushed, "oh, o-okay…" she said looking around for a spare seat.

Kiba sighed, "here, let me…" Kiba stood up and got a seat for Ino. He set it down and the two sat together at about the same time. Ino was sitting in between Kiba and Gaara and was across Sasuke.

"So…what brings you here?" Neji asked her. Ino bit her lip. "Well, what a coincidence all five of you are here…" she started. The five of them grinned again. Ino sighed, "I just want to explain something…" she said. The guys showed her that they were listening.

"You all are so wonderful and it's just that, it's important for me for my dad to like my boyfriend…so everytime he's not happy with who I'm with anymore, it would have to be splitsville…" Ino explained. "So, it's your father's decision?" Kiba asked. Ino nodded. "I guess he liked Sasuke the most…" Neji commented. Ino giggled.

"No...oh, well…yeah sorta…" Ino said trying to explain, "Sasuke was able to impress dad, but he thought we wouldn't last long so when it was getting too long…well, you know…" Ino explained. The boys nodded. "so…your dad doesn't like us?" Shikamaru asked. Ino quickly shook her head no.

"No! it's not that…he just doesn't like me having a boyfriend." She finally said. "I'm sorry for being so complicated." She told them looking down. Man did she weave a tangled web. The boys nodded, "it's alright…" they all said. Ino looked up at them with a smile.

"thanks, you guys…" she said. The 5 nodded with smiles on their faces.

"So wait…if your dad was the one who had you break up with us…" Sasuke started then Ino looked at him… "Which one of us would you have picked and stayed with?" he asked.

Ino's eyes grew wide. Now all of the boys' full attention was on her waiting to hear her answer. Ino took a big gulped. She was in a really tight spot. She had to pick from her five ex's right now, who were all just sitting around with her. All their attention focused on her and her answer…so who would it be?

"uhh…" Ino said, starting to sweat, her nerves taking over.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I hope you all enjoyed this one! I didnt even bother to put "author notes" in the story because it was SO LONG already...so i hope you got to this part to hear out what I'm going to say. :)**

**Thank You! for reading this...I really hope you liked it. hehe. I had so much fun thinking this up. Haha. And...I made her father not like her boyfriends because I didnt want Ino to seem whorish. :)) Lol. anyway...there.**

**I would love to hear about how you found my story! :D in short...reviews, comments, and faves are loved.  
but just plain reading it is cool too. :)**


End file.
